My Little Fairytale
by Aphrodite1000
Summary: Alice Williams is a runaway. She ran from her mother, who hasn't wanted her since her father died from heart cancer. What happens when she meets a famous Brit? Some hints of abuse in chapter 4. Harry Styles - James Styles Louis Tomlinson - Jamie Tomlinson Liam Payne - Michael Payne Zayn Malik - Jason Malik Niall Horan - Jake Horan I don't add anything you recognize! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own 1D's songs, or anything related to them. I only own my characters and plot :)

Chapter 1

3rd Person POV:

She grinned wildly as she ran, getting farther and farther into the forest, farther and farther away from the cops and police sirens, and closer to Oklahoma. Sure, her legs felt like led, but Alice didn't care. All she cared about was to get to her destination: just beyond the Oklahoma line.

"Alice Williams, stop running!"  
That was a policeman. This was the third time this week that she'd been through this part of the woods, so she was fairly familiar with the area. Unlike the local P.D., Alice knew exactly where she was going. Each time she went through here, different police officers followed her. They didn't know all the short-cuts like Alice did.

Nobody knew why she kept coming back to Austin, Texas, not even herself. But they all knew where she'd come from.  
Alice Williams had run away from her family because they didn't understand her. She wanted to do her own thing, but her opinion didn't matter to them. So, three weeks before her birthday, September 22, she packed her bags and left in the middle of the night.  
If there was one thing Alice didn't know, it was the date. The only thing thing she really knew was that it was probably passed the 22nd, passed her birthday.  
But if it was passed her birthday, why were the police officers still after her? She was a legal adult.  
Alice didn't spend too much time questioning the police. She saw the familiar sigh that said her three favorite words: Welcome To Oklahoma. As she passed into Oklahoma, she grinned even wider, if that was possible, and listened to the cops curse behind her.

"That...Girl..._crap!_That girl...is waayy to fast..." a police officer muttered, gasping for breath.

Alice POV:

As usual, I ran into the woods **(A/N: most of the geographics will be made up courtesy of the fact that I haven't been to Oklahoma or Texas!)** and ran directly into a huge group of girls. Most of them had the same hair color as me: light brown, looking like it had blonde streaks in it. But it didn't, it was the natural color.  
I'd stay in Oklahoma for like two hours, then head back to Austin, Texas for some unknown reason. I just felt drawn there. It was strange.  
My stomach growling brought me back to reality, and I went to some cafe, seeing if the cooks would see me and feel bad for me, maybe tossing me some food?  
Thing is, I haven't had anything to eat for two days. I was desperate for at least a bagel, which I used to hate because of the whole burning process.

_Flashback:_

I was six, just learning how to use a toaster. I twisted the bagel, making it break apart, then put it in the toaster, pushing the button down and waiting. Twenty minutes later, the bagel still didn't pop up, and I pulled the pug, looking inside the toaster: black dust was clearly visible.  
I was ten, and this was the fifth time I'd attempted to cook a bagel, 3 times burning my bagel. If I burned it again, this would be the last time I made myself bagels, I swear. I waited five minutes before I popped the bagel up, and it was burned to a crisp. I narrowed my eyes at the burned food, threw it away, and stomped off to my room.

Sighing, I walked up to a small cafe, looking into the window like a child looking at cakes. An elderly woman saw me, but scowled and waved me away. I wanted to act childish and stick my tongue out at her, but I didn't, and just walked away.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .

Within an hour, I managed to get some pizza crust, a hard piece of bread, and some weird mushy stuff called spinach. For the record, NEVER give me spinach again, whether or not I'm starving. I'll only eat it if I'm on the brink of death.  
I scowled at the boy who gave me the nasty food. He seemed to be six years old, and had a wicked smile, which told me he knew _exactly _what he was doing. "You little brat..." I growled. Knowing I couldn't do anything to him, I turned on my heel and stalked away, back towards Austin.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I groaned, and stopped at some random restaurant just outside the city limits of Austin. I leaned up against a huge bus and started taking deep breaths. _Why must my life be difficult? Why?_ I thought bitterly. According to a tiny building across the street, it was 5:50 pm. I was getting tired, and again hungry to the point that it made me feel sick.  
Just as I was about to get up, and British voice startled me by asking, "Why are you here?"

I jumped, looking up and blushing. "I-I'm sorry, I was just resting. I promise, you won't see me again."  
I started to walk away when a strong hand wrapped around my bony wrist. "Where are you going to go? You look hungry..Don't you want something to eat?" the British accent continued to talk, but I still didn't look at his face.  
All I was thinking was something along the lines of, _Wow, he has an amazing accent._

I was brought out of my thoughts when a hand was waved in my face. "Hello?"  
I jerked, then finally looked at the face of the British dude. "I'm sorry, I-" I stopped mid-sentence, staring at the Brit in front of me. "You're Jason Styles, " I said, dumbfounded.  
"And you're a _very_ pretty girl," Jason replied, winking.  
"But I'm a homeless runaway."  
"Eh, we can change that."  
"Really? Even stop the cops from chasing me?"  
Jason looked uneasy for a second, then confident. "I'm sure we can sort that out to."

I sighed, easy to give in. "Fine. But where are we going to?" I asked as Jason dragged me into the restaurant.  
"First, you're gonna eat. Then, you're gonna meet the other boys."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..

I blushed as Jason watched me dig into a large plate of my favorite food: buffalo wings. Usually, I didn't like spice, but this was a delicious kind of spice. I'd probably pay for it later though; acid reflex was unavoidable for me whenever I ate something spicy. It sucked, but the food tasted so good!

As soon as I finished the buffalo wings, I grabbed the napkin and quickly wiped my face, which probably had the red buffalo sauce around it. I blinked at the plate, surprised that I ate that much. Shyly looking up at Jason, I allowed a tiny smile. "Sorry...it's just, I haven't ate anything in two days...except small things like pizza crust..."  
Jason shrugged, then left to quickly pay the check. As soon as he got back, we practically ran into the tour bus; the place was swarming with tons of fans.

"So...when's your birthday?" Jason asked, obviously trying to start a conversation while the driver started the bus and began driving away from the restaurant.  
"September 22. I'll be 18."  
"Happy Birthday."  
"What?" I looked at Jason like he was a mad man. "Did you just say Happy Birthday?"  
"Yeah...it's the 22nd."  
"Oh...thanks."  
"Yup."

It was a silent ride to the hotel after that, so I took the chance to catch up on my sleep. It was gonna be _very_ interesting night.

**that's chapter 1! :D haha, I have 3 more chapters done, so if I get at least 2 reviews, I will put the rest up!**

**~Mariah Faye xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Alice POV:

_Dreamland...  
I screamed as I raced towards the unknown, running from my laughing maniac of a mother. "Go away!" I yelled, not daring to look behind me.  
"Now now deary, don't talk to your mommy like that!" the creepy voice screeched, laughing even more.  
I screamed, then looked behind me for some unknown reason. I knew what was going to be there though; a Fury, from Greek mythology._

When I was ten, I was so freaking mad at my mother that I drew her as a Fury, AKA a Kindly One. I was big on mythology then.  
But now, I wasn't so sure I liked the myths so much.  
I screamed as something wrapped around my arms, thinking it was the Fury, trying to take me to who-knows-where, thrashing like crazy.  
"ALICIA GRACIE WILLIAMS, YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER!" the now steely voice of the Fury screeched.

"Alice! Alice, wake up!"

"Alice!" I opened my eyes widely thinking it was the Kindly One. Instead, I found Harry's face just inches from mine.  
I screamed, and my throat felt sore, like I'd been screaming for a long time. Harry flinched, his eyes shutting real quick as his face scrunched up. "Ow..."  
"I'm sorry!" I said, but my voice sounded hoarse. "Sorry!"  
Harry nodded, then said, "Well, we're here at the hotel."

The rest of the time felt like a dream; slow, like my brain couldn't comprehend what was happening. We walked into the hotel from the side entrance since there weren't any fans there (surprise there..). But once we were inside, it was absolute chaos. Fans were everywhere, screaming for autographs, pictures, everything. Several were trying to get me away from Harry, but his grip on my hand (it was a little painful by the way) never loosened until we got to the elevator.

"Sorry about that.." Harry said, letting go of my hand as soon as the doors closed. He pressed on the number 6, and we rode up in silence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

-.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-

Surprisingly, there were very few fans when we got to floor 6, but they were panting hard from running up the steps.  
"Harry-can I...Have your auto-graph?" one gasped, putting her hands on her knees as Harry signed a picture of him with a sharpie that he pulled out of his coat pocket. He signed the other girls' various objects, making sure none of them bothered me.  
"Thank you Harry!" several girls said, some smiling, some winking, some looking like they'd faint.

Harry just gave them his signature smile, then grabbed my hand and tugged me to room 670 before anymore fans found us.

As I closed the door behind me, I took in the scene around me. The room we were in was semi-messy, but a nice kind of messy. I walked passed Harry, who was looking at me, probably wondering what I'd think of the place, and started to look around. As I walked from one room to another, I thought _Wow...this place is __**huge..**_  
The last room I reached was what I assumed to be the living room. There was a large LG flat screen, and four boys staring at the screen.  
I didn't realize Harry had followed me until he cleared his throat, causing all the boys to jump a bit and turn around.  
"Harry! Where were you? And...who's this?" Louis said, grinning at me. I blushed bright red and looked at the floor.  
"I was eating dinner at the diner! And this young lady is Alice Williams. She was looking at our tour bus when I walked out to leave," Harry said, a slight smile in his voice. "But we should probably talk in the kitchen..."  
"Yeah, that's a great idea. Come on, let's go guys," Liam said, ushering them into another room. "Alice, make yourself at home."  
I nodded, then sat on a chair that was some-what comfortable. Harry smiled at me comfortingly before he followed the other boys. Somehow, I knew their little conversation they were gonna have was going to be about me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-

Harry's POV:

"Liam, she's super shy, but nice! I think she should stay!" I said, sitting down at the table calmly. Niall, of course, had grabbed a snack and was currently snacking on some chips. And Liam was the only one who looked a little serious.  
Zayn was looking at his hands, then looked up at me and said, "Well, we might as well give her a chance. Anyways, the girls might want to meet her."

Okay, maybe I should explain who the girls are. First, we have Sasha. She's Liam's girlfriend of six months, and she loves to sing, dance, and do gymnastics (she's really good). She's also very shy once you meet her, but once she warms up to you, she's the sweetest girl ever. But if you ever get into a hyper-active needing activity, she will be the one to win. She's _very_ hyper. Her hair was dark brown, almost chocolaty looking, and her eyes were the same.  
Next, we have Erin Labadie. She's shy, but funny, and her hair is dirty blonde. She's Zayn's girlfriend, and they've been together for about a month. She loves to sing and write. Her eyes are a very intimidating blue though, so don't try to contradict her.  
Last, but not least, we have Serena. She's also somewhat shy, but once you get to know her, she's super fun. Her hair is dirty blonde, and her eyes are light green. She's big on sports, and loves to play soccer and basketball. And she's pretty much the female version of Niall, Louis, and Liam.

Anywho, with that said, we all agreed to let Alice stay.

**kk, so yeah, sorry for that crappy chapter...I had writers block that day :P next ones will be uploaded in like, 10 minutes ;D **

**~Aphrodite1000 xx**

**PS - I know I said the boys would have different names and all that, but it's just confusing me :\ plus I'm a little too lazy to change it right now xD so yeah, they have their normal names again :)) R&R! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Harry POV

I jumped up and howled in victory. Alice was staying. Not only was she gorgeous, but I was going to make sure she was _mine._  
As all us boys filed out, me in the front, I noticed Alice was twirling her hair nervously. Her eyes had a wild look in them, and she looked like she wanted to cry. As soon as she saw us, she stood up and said, "Look, guys, you don't have to keep me here...I-I'll understand if you want to send me back out as a homeless girl with no aims.."  
I walked right up to her and hugged her. I know she wasn't trying to make us feel bad, but that's how it made me feel. Why should she be homeless? Why should anyone be homeless?  
"You're staying," I whispered in her ear.

Alice's breath hitched, and she stared blankly at me. "W-what?"  
"You're staying. With us."  
Her face turned pale, then changed to bright pink with excitement. "I'm staying with One Direction. What did I do to be this lucky?"  
I winked, then said, "Don't you want a shower? You can borrow some of my clothes 'til we get you some new ones, love."  
"Of course I do!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down. She rushed back into my arms and buried her face into my neck. "I love you guys so much right now..."

I smirked, which quickly melted into a soft smile. "Well, it _is_ a little difficult _not_ no love us, right?" I joked, immediately getting a smack to the chest. "What?" I asked innocently, my eyes wide.  
"Don't be cheeky with me Mr. Styles."  
"And _I'm_ the cheeky one."

Alice's face turned a cute shade of pink, then she burst out laughing. "S-show me the s-s-shower!" she managed to giggle out before slumping against me.  
I sighed, then said, "If you insist," jokingly. I looked up, and the boys were smiling. I'd totally forgotten they were even there.  
My face got hot as my cheeks heated up. "Uh...yeah, Alice the shower's this way..."

She continued to giggle, but let me lead her to my room, where a separate shower was. I got her a random t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. She watched me intently, as if expecting me to turn around and start yelling at her.  
"Ya know, you can loosen up a bit babe," I said, winking at her. She jumped, then blushed bright red. Her eyes were wide, like a deer in headlights.  
Her shoulders dropped noticeably as the tension left her muscles. Her face looked calmer, and her eyes even sparkled a little bit. "Yeah...loosen up..." she muttered to herself, swinging back and forth a bit.

I chuckled, then brought her over to the shower. I got her a rag and towel, then told her she could use anything she wanted. "When you're done, I'll probably be watching TV with the lads."  
"Okay..." With that, Alice closed the door, blocking my view of her.

~Alice POV~

I closed the door, then immediately started getting undressed and starting the shower. Not wasting any time, I got into the shower and let the hot water wash away my worries.  
_She won't find me...She won't find me..._ I thought, scrubbing my body clean. But what would happen if she did manage to find me? I mean, come on, a random girl shows up, and she looks just like Kimbra's (my mother) missing daughter, and is dating Harry Styles. What are the odds? Kimbra knew I loved Harry. It was a no-brainer. The girl would obviously be me, and Kimbra would know.

I grabbed Harry's shampoo and started to scrub it into my hair. I soon rinsed it out, then did the same with the conditioner, except I left it in as I let the warm water soak into me. As soon as I rinsed the conditioner out, I turned off the shower and stepped out. I quickly wrapped the towel around me in an attempt to stay warm; it didn't work at _all._

My skin felt like it was on fire. That's just how much I scrubbed it. When I looked in the mirror at myself, I gasped. Staring back at me was a pretty girl with light brown hair. Her face was slightly red, just like her skin. I moved my right arm up and down, and the girl in the mirror did the same.  
That girl was _me._  
Since when was I that beautiful? I hadn't looked at myself in the mirror since...well, three weeks ago. It seemed like it was longer though.  
I pushed my hair back out of my eyes, watching the girl in the mirror do the same. Watching my reflection.

Once I got out of my shock, I grabbed the clothes Harry had gotten for me and put them on, tightening the waistband for the sweatpants so they fit me. I looked in the mirror and smiled. Sure the shirt was too big, but I didn't care. I was tired of my other clothes; at least I was able to get some new ones, whether they fit or not.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \

I stepped into the room where the TV was showing some random show. Harry and Louis were sitting on the ends of the couch, with Zayn, Liam, and Niall squished in the middle. I nervously looked at the floor, thinking of a way to get their attention without making a scene. A small voice in my head told me to just walk up to them and tap Harry on the shoulder, and since I had no better idea, I just did it.

Harry jumped a bit, then looked up and smiled. "Hey," he murmured, grabbing my hand and kissing it lightly. He rubbed his thumb over the top of my hand, then lightly squeezed it. "Hey, I'm going to bed," he announced, getting up off the couch. He led me to his room, and just before he closed the door behind me, we heard Liam shout, "Don't try anything, Harry!"

I giggled, watching his face turn a slight color of pink. He quickly closed the door, then led me to one of the two beds in the room. "'Night Alice," he said, kissing me lightly on the cheek.  
My knees buckled, and luckily I fell on the bed. Harry chuckled as he walked back to his bed, turning the light off in the process.  
I pulled the blanket over me, rolled over, and quickly fell asleep.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\  
_Dreamland..._

Harry turned around and started walking the opposite way as me. I tried to run, tried to keep up with him, but it was like running in place. "Harry!" I screamed, moving my legs faster.  
I finally started to move, but it was a very slow pace. "HARRY!"

He finally turned around, but his face wasn't the same. It wasn't gorgeous like it was supposed to be; his face was Kimbra's.  
I screamed in terror, turned around and tried running away. Kimbra cackled behind me, and instead of running away, I was being pulled towards her. "You can't hide forever Alice," she said, sounding furious. "Give up and come to your mother!"  
"NOO!"

"Alice...Alice, wake up!"  
I turned around, squinting. Right in front of me was the silhouette of Harry's head. I reached out, my hand shaking, and touched his cheek, then his nose. "Harry?" I muttered hoarsely. I could tell I'd been screaming again; my throat felt like someone had decided to shove a knife down it and shred my throat apart.  
He sighed, then said, "Yeah. It's me."

I dropped my hand to my face, covering my eyes. "I woke you up, didn't I?" I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut. According to a clock next to Harry's bed, it was 2:30 AM.  
Harry yawned. His voice was slightly groggily as he muttered a, "Yes."  
"I'm sorry..."  
Harry dropped his head so it rested in the crook of my neck. "It's fine...You didn't mean to...I'm so damn tired though..."  
I bit my lip nervously before scooting over on the bed and patting the space next to me. Harry stood up and got ready to get in next to me when I noticed he was in his boxers only.  
I gasped quietly, staring at his abs. As soon as he was laying down comfortably, I pulled the blanket over the two of us and snuggled close to his chest. I listened to his heartbeat, quickly falling asleep.

This time, I had no nightmares.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\

I heard snickers what seemed like seconds later. Opening my eyes, I squinted up at the bright light and up at four shadows. "Niall? Zayn? Liam? Louis?"  
They immediately stopped laughing at the sound of my voice. I looked down at Harry's face. His eyes were shut, and his breathing was very even. He was still asleep.  
"Alice, we're gonna go take a look around Austin," Liam said, shoving the other boys out. "Tell Harry when he wakes up."  
"Okay," I said, letting my head fall back on Harry's chest and quickly falling back asleep.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \/\ /\/ \

The next time I woke up, Harry was gone. I looked around, confused, and started to stand up. Where was he?  
I walked out to the kitchen. Harry was sitting at the table, staring at his phone, eating a bowl of cereal. I walked in and sat down next to him. "Morning," I said, trying to remember what Liam wanted me to tell him. It seemed like it was hours ago, even though it was only one or two hours ago.  
"Morning," Harry smiled. He set his phone down on the table, and music started to play out of it. The first song was Rascal Flatt's 'Life Is A Highway'. I smiled back, but our moment was ruined by my growling stomach.

Harry chuckled, then got up and got me a bowl of cereal. I listened to the song as I munched on my Lucky Charms.

**Life is a highway,  
I wanna ride it all night long.  
If you're going my way,  
I wanna drive it,  
All night long,  
Through all these cities and all these towns,  
It's in my blood and it's all around,  
I love you now like I loved you then,  
This is the road,  
And these are the hands,  
From Mozambique to these Memphis nights,  
The Khyber pass to Vancouver's lights...**

I sorta zoned out after that, just focusing on my cereal. I hadn't noticed that the song changed until I was finished with my breakfast and Harry pulled me up and started to slow-dance to a fast-tempo song.

I giggled. "Harry, this isn't a slow song!"

_Party Rock is in the house tonight,  
Everybody just have a good time..._

Harry shrugged, and continued to dance. I sighed, suddenly remembering what Liam had told me. "Hey, Liam said that he and the other boys were gonna take a look around Austin," I said, resting my head on Harry's shoulder.  
"Okay." With that, Harry continued to guide me in slow dancing.

I buried my head into his neck. I started to think about how much he'd helped me. He didn't even know me, yet he'd payed for my dinner last night, then brought me to a place where I could sleep. He'd giving me a home and food, something I'd found hard to find for three weeks.

LMFAO stopped playing, but we didn't let go of each other. I kept my arms wrapped tightly around Harry's neck, and his were wrapped around my waist. After a few minutes, I undid my arms from his neck and wrapped them around his waist, moving my head to his chest. "Harry...how come you brought me here? For all you knew, I could've been a serial killer."  
Harry thought for a second before saying, "I don't know...it just felt right, like I needed to do it. Why? Do you wish I hadn't?"  
"No!" I said, pulling my head back. "I was just curious, that's all."  
"Ya know, curiosity killed the cat."  
"It didn't kill me," I said, winking at him.

Harry laughed, showing his dimples. "You're the best," he said. I was curious about what he meant, but then thought he'd probably just meant 'You're the best friend.'

I never knew how wrong I was until later.

**_3 hours later...near noon..._**

We were laying on the couch, with me in between Harry's legs, my head resting on his stomach. While he watched TV, I was busy buying clothes for myself, plus a phone. I'd decided to buy an iPhone, with a pink and purple case that looked like it would match my personality. **(A/N: I DO NOT have an iPhone :P so sorry if anything is messed up about the icons and stuffs xD)**  
Harry's hand was resting on my shoulder, playing with my hair. I'd tried to get him to stop, since it was distracting, but he stopped for maybe half a second before starting up again.  
"Hazza..." I said, looking up at him.  
"Alice..." he'd mimicked playfully.

I'd narrowed my eyes at him, but all he did was kiss the tip of my nose. I sighed, wishing he hadn't kissed my nose. It was all that I'd been able to think of since it happened.  
I looked up at Harry. He looked distracted too. "Harry?" I said, nervous about what I was going to do.  
"Hmmm?" he muttered, looking down at me.

I set his phone on the table in front of the couch, turning so I was lying on my stomach. I looked at his lips, then back at his green eyes, trying to decide how to approach this. I subconsciously shrugged my shoulders, and started to lean forward.  
Just before our lips touched, the hotel door opened quickly and Liam, Niall, Louis, and Zayn stumbled in, tons of fans running to get in. Only two managed, but were ushered out quickly.

I jerked away, flinging myself back to sit on the other side of the couch. Harry threw his head back and muttered, "Great timing guys."  
They looked too distracted to listen, trying to get the last girl out. "B-b-but that girl just-nearly kissed _my_ Harry!" the girl screamed, obviously furious.

"Erm..Ms ?," Liam said, trying to get the girl's attention.  
"Emily. Emily Fisher."  
"Yeah, Emily, I'm sure she didn't almost kiss Harry.." Liam continued to talk to Emily, and I threw my head into my hands. He'd find out soon enough. He was, after all, Daddy Direction.

As soon as Emily was gone (screaming by the way), the boys turned toward me and Harry. "Guys, we are seriously gonna have to change hotels, it's _crazy_ down there!" Niall said, oblivious to the tension between me and Harry. He ran into the room that he and Louis shared, Louis right behind him.

We'd almost kissed. _Almost._

Liam ran into his room that he shared with Zayn and grabbed all his stuff. "Niall's right! Hurry up and get packed, we need to leave ASAP!" he shouted from the other room. Zayn looked slightly pale, probably from all the girls that were screaming at him and running at him. But he still help Liam pack, nonetheless.  
I jumped off the couch, happy for a reason to get away. Even though I had nothing to pack, Harry sure did. His room was somewhat messy.

Harry groaned, and mumbling about how we'd almost had our moment, he followed me into his room. As soon as his door was closed, he pushed me against it and kissed me fiercely. Right on the lips.  
After what felt like seconds, he slammed his hand against the door and stopped hissing me, putting his head in the crook of my neck, trying to catch his breath. He'd obviously wanted to continue, but something was holding him back.  
As if reading my thoughts, Harry muttered, "The boys are waiting...we need to hurry and pack."  
I groaned, kissed his lips lightly one more time, then ducked under his arm and started packing. I'd rather kiss him then pack, but that might result in us getting...um..."carried away."

I sighed, and saw Harry out of the corner of my eye. The kiss with him hand sent sparks through my body, and I had literally seen fireworks. Long story short; I loved the kiss. But how would I be able to sneak one with the boys in the tour bus? Eh, they'd find out soon enough about us. Why not sooner?

Soon enough, all of Harry's things were packed. I looked at the messy beds, the floor, everything, just to make sure nothing was left behind. "Alice, I'm sure we got everything..." Harry said, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
I leaned back, savoring this moment with him. This would probably be one of the few moments I'd have alone with Harry now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

SO, what'd ya think? :D hope y'all like it! ;D I tried to make it extra big too :))


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the one that has a bit of abuse in it...but reading it's a bit important so you understand why Alice hate's her mother...R&R? **

~Friends are family. Don't loose what you already have, because then you'll never get it back.  
*Quote from...me! :D haha, I just made it up ;D

Alice POV:  
**On da bus with 1D, finding a new hotel! :D**

I giggled while Harry tickled my sides. He had me pinned down on the bus' couch, me on the bottom, as I tried to squirm out from underneath him.  
"H-Harry, stop!" I managed to get out before going back into another fit of giggles. I was sure my face was bright red.  
"Nope!" he said, popping the 'p' sound at the end.  
"Harry!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Stop ticking me!"  
"Hmmm...I don't know...what do I get out of it?" Harry said, one eyebrow raised playfully.

I bit my lip, pretending to think. "I don't know...a penny?"  
Harry snorted, resting his forehead against mine. "What if I want something else?" he pouted, his eyes getting wide and a little watery.  
I shrugged, not phased by his puppy-eyes. I've seen those before. "What will it take to get you to let me go?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Before Harry could answer me though, Louis shouted from two seats in front of us, "OI! Stop flirting back there!"  
Harry smirked, but let me up anyway. "I'm gonna get you when they're not looking," he said, winking.  
"I HEARD THAT!" Louis shouted, turning around and smiling. "I got my eyes on you Styles. You too Alice."  
I stuck my tongue out childishly, and watched Louis do the same before turning back around to the front of the bus.

Giggling, I turned my face so it was buried into Harry's chest. Before I knew it though, I was asleep.

_**Dream flashback...**_

I looked around the deserted kitchen, trying to find my mother. She wasn't anywhere around the house; this was NOT good.  
Here's a little something to fill you in about me. I'm six. My name is Alice Williams. It's the second of March, the year 2000. Mommy doesn't want me.  
It all started when Daddy died in a huge white room last year. Mommy said he had something called can-cer. Hearty can-cer.  
Mommy left to get herself some nasty-smelling brown stuff. It was very hot, she said. She said she'll be back in a jiffy. What ever that meant.  
It felt like it took her for-ever to get back! But before she could, a big screen next to Daddy's head started making a loud beeping noise, like this: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Only it didn't stop.  
Two big men rushed in. They had big white coats.  
They rushed to Daddy and started to do stuff to him that I couldn't see. I'm small. I can't see higher than half-a-foot above my head.

The men in the big white coats had a weird look in their eyes. Mommy told me it was deter-mina-tion, when she came in.  
Her coffee was all over the white-room's floor. Some even got on my brand-new dress Daddy bought for me!  
I put my hands on my hips. "Mommy, you got yucky-smelling brown stuff on my dress!" I said, tugging on her sleeve.  
"Alice, shut up!"

My eyes widened. I knew what those words meant; mean kids at my school tell me to do that all the time.  
I went to a chair in the corner of the white-room and started to cry. Mommy never said bad-words to me. EVER.  
After forever passed again, one man in a white coat came over to me. "Alice Williams?" he said, his voice soft. He lifted my chin, so he could talk to me.  
"What?" I muttered, still mad at Mommy.  
"Your daddy has died."  
"Died...as in he is dead?"  
"I wish I could say he's not dead, but he isn't breathing, and he has no heart-beat."  
"What's a heart-beat?"  
The man grabbed my hand and put it over my heart. "Feel that? That's a heart-beat. You can't have one if you're dead. And your Daddy doesn't have a heart-beat Alice."

I cried and cried and cried until Mommy grabbed me and brought me to the car. On the way there, she scolded me, telling me how much I disappointed her, letting Daddy die and not get the doc-tors when the beeping started.  
I started screaming as she buckled me into my car-seat. And that's when she did it. Her hand flashed, and there was a stinging sensation on my cheek.  
Mommy slapped me for the first time.

But she never stopped after that. Every time she got mad, Mommy slapped me, or hit me. Once she kicked my shins and gave me a huge bruise there.  
Once she even broke my arm, then lied to the doc-tor how it got broken.

Mommy hated me. Why? Cuz I didn't save Daddy. He died because I didn't get the men in white coats.

I looked around the kitchen some more. "M-mommy?" I stuttered, my eyes wide with fear.  
When I didn't find anything, I went to go look up stairs. When I got right outside her door, and when I was about to open the door, Mommy appeared.  
Her breath smelled funny. There was a large glassy bottle in her hand. "Alice," she said with fake sweetness. "Where's my breakfast?"  
"I-I didn't make it yet Mommy. C-cuz I didn't know what you wanted," I said, gulping. She was drunk, I could tell by the empty glass bottle in her hands.  
"I told you last night I wanted bacon and eggs Alice."  
I racked my brain for anything related to that. Before I could respond though, there was a shattering noise, and Mommy's face faded. She broke the glass bottle on me.  
**A/N - sorry if that was a little too much for anyone! It should be the only thing that gets into detail like that!**

I opened my eyes. It was dark outside, and we were still driving. Harry and the boys were talking quietly, unaware that I was awake.  
I shifted, and Harry looked down at me. "Sorry if we woke you," he murmured, showering my face with kisses.  
"Did someone break something? Glass?" I said, still a little groggily.  
"No...Why?" Zayn said, looking up from his phone.

I frowned. If nobody broke any glass, then why had I heard it? If I remembered correctly, when Kimbra broke the glass bottle on me, I blacked out immediately. I didn't hear anything.

Harry kissed just below my ear and whispered, "What's bothering you? What did you dream about?"  
I sighed, then said, "Guys, I have to tell you something."  
"Is it a long something?" Niall said, obviously trying to soften the mood.  
"Yeah...a VERY long something," I said, looking strait into his blue eyes.  
"Be right back." With that, Niall left, coming back a few minutes later with a bag of Skittles.  
"I'm back! So what's this very long something?"

I thought about how to start. Then, I decided just to start with my father's death.  
"So you guys know how I hate my mother, right? Well, I hate her because she abused me. When my dad died from heart cancer, Kimbra lost it. She smacked me, kicked me, punched me, you name it, she did it. When I went to school, nobody wanted to be my friend, since I always had some kind of bruise or cut on my skin.  
"At one point, she must've gotten tired of physical abuse and started in on the verbal abuse. She told me I was stupid and hideous, that nobody want ed to be my friend because of how my choices were always idiotic. She told me day after day she hated me; she wished I was never born.  
"So, three weeks ago, I ran away. I was tired of getting kicked around like a rag doll. I was tired of the insults; living on the streets would be better then this. I waited until midnight, when Kimbra left to go to some random club, before I snuck out. I had everything I needed to survive for at least a month; but then some bears found my food.  
"So, I wandered around Austin, repeatedly running away from the local PD. On the 22nd, when I found the bus, it changed my life, cuz now I have a family," I finished, wiping some tears from my eyes.

The boys looked at me dumb-founded, and Niall had set down his Skittles. Slowly, one after the other, they all started to hug me. Once they all got back to their original spots, Niall said, "Alice, you have one big family now."

I was shocked. They'd all accepted me as family. This was going to be my new start. I was having a second chance.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOOoO

oOo OoO oOo OoO oOo OoO oOo

I tried not to fall asleep again. I mean, I really tried. But I just couldn't help it.  
Bad news: I fell asleep.  
Good news: I didn't have any dreams.

I was smiling when we finally found a hotel, about an hour away from the other one. It was closer to where they boys were going to do their signing, which was good.  
The bad news about the hotel: We all got separated. Liam and Niall were a floor above me and Harry, and Zayn was in the room next to Liam and Niall. Louis was in the room next to me and Harry; he got one all to himself.  
Oh, the joy of walking around the hotel. The joy.

As soon as Harry and I got into our room, I ran to the beds and checked the sheet to make sure they were clean. Sure enough, they were pearly white.  
I flopped down on one of them and took off my shoes. Curling up on my side, I pulled the blanket over my body.  
"Hey, no room for me?"  
I turned around. Harry was waiting for me to scoot over so he could sleep next to me. I scooted over a foot, then waited for him to get in. I didn't mind sleeping in the same bed as him; first off, I was head over heels in love with Harry, and second off, when he was holding me, I had no nightmares.  
I held my arms out for Harry, pushing my bottom lip out in a pout. "Harry..."  
He chuckled, then took off his shoes, shirt and pants, leaving him in only boxers again. Finally, he crawled in next to me and wrapped his arms around me.  
"Love you," I whispered.  
"Love you more," Harry murmured back, kissing the skin just below my ear.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOOoO oOo OoO oOo OoO oOo OoO oOo

When I woke up, Harry was lying on the floor, the blanket wrapped around him. Huh...no wonder I was so damn cold...  
I moaned, then got out of the bed and tugged the blanket off Harry. "Harry! I want some warmth too!" I said, trying to get him to let it go.  
"Nooo..." he grumbled, tightening his grip.  
"Harry!"  
"Nooo..."  
"Harry, if you don't give me the blanket, I swear, I will not kiss you for a week."

That seemed to catch his attention. Harry jumped up and handed the blanket over, climbing back into the bed with me.  
"How'd you end up on the floor Harry?" I asked, snuggling into his chest.  
"Ask your foot," he grumbled. "And the mark I'm sure is on my back."

I giggled, turning him over. Sure enough, there was a vague indication that I'd kicked him in my sleep. "I'm sorry babe," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing myself into his back. "I didn't mean to..."  
Harry gave me a small grunt in reply. "Sure didn't seem that way..." he mumbled. But I could see past his attempt at making me feel guilty.  
I grinned against his back. Slowly, I kissed from my foot print up, ending at his cheek. "Do you forgive me?" I asked, letting my lips tickle his ear.  
"Nope," he said stubbornly.  
I pouted. Damn...I'd thought he'd give into my cuteness.  
"Hazza...please?" I whispered, kissing just below his ear. He shivered slightly, then mumbled a barely-audible, "Not yet."  
"Pwease?" I murmured, faking a baby voice. "Pwetty pwease?"  
Harry shivered more violently, then turned over. "Fine...I suppose I can forgive you.." he said, winking. "Just don't try that on me again."

I smiled, positive I was gonna do that countless more times. "Okaayy," I said in fake surrender.

**I guess I'll update when I get a review...idk if anonymous reviews are enabled...I'm new at this, any help? please read...:\ R&R**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey lovelies! :)**

**So I have some bad news: I can't have this story the way it is here. I'm waiting for someone to get back to me about how the names can be (cuz I guess you can't have real people put here...BUT WHAT ABOUT ALL THE OTHER STORIES?! -_-). So yeah, if I can't keep the last names the same, then this story will be shut down. I'm sorry.**

**But I will put a link here if I can figure out another site to put them on! so far, here's where you can find it! ;)**

**Wattpad: story/2273524-my-little-fairytale**

**Fanpop: spots/harry-styles/forum/post/192423/2/little-fairytale-alice-williams#comments**

**Again, so sorry loves! :( I'm not very happy about it either! D:**

**~Mariah Faye xx**


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys!

So I know most of you were _probably _hoping for an update...but I just can't do it, I'm sorry. I am discontinuing this story on this site, but it will be on OneDirectionFanfiction, Wattpad, and Fanpop :) again, so sorry guys! /3

~Mariah Faye xx


	7. Chapter 7

okay, so I read the reviews, and it literally broke my heart to think that I was going to let you guys down. So please do not pay attention to that last 'chapter'.

Dedicated to REbecca :)

Alice POV

"Harry, I'm gonna go take a shower!" I shouted as I walked into the bathroom with a towel. I heard a faint "Okay!" just before I closed the door and started getting ready. All my cosmetic stuffs was on the counter...wait, what cosmetic stuff? I have none.  
I sighed, taking off my borrowed clothes and stepping into the shower. As soon as the warm water hit my back, I realized something. I had no clothes.  
"Crap..." I muttered, putting some of Harry's shampoo in my hair. I rinsed it out quickly, then yelled, "HARRY!"

I heard him start running to the bathroom door, then attempting to open it. "Alice...you locked the door! Are you hurt?! Did the soap fall, and you slipped on it?! Alice..." he groaned, obviously worried.  
I giggled a bit, then said, "Oops...sorry about the door, I forgot...anyway, I forgot to get some clothes...can you go get some sweatpants and a t-shirt?"  
Harry sighed, obviously relaxing. "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks!"

I heard a very muffled, "Humph," before I went back to washing. Suddenly, there was a slight bang on the wall, causing me to jump. "Babe, the door is still locked!" Harry said from the other side.

"Sorry!" I yelled back, reaching out and turning the lock. "Come in!"

I peeked my head out the side as Harry slightly stumbled in, placing his clothes on the counter, then reaching over to me and kissing my cheek. He winked just before he got out.

I sighed. How was I so in love with him? We'd only known each other for a few days...the bigger question was this: how was he this far in love with me? Again, he only knew me for a few days.

As I rinsed the soap off my body, I decided to push the unanswered questions out of my head for now. I'll ask him later.

*******************************************************

As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom, people who were talking stopped immediately. I stepped out, tossing my wet clothes into the hamper, and walked into the main room.  
I knew five people that were there, counting Harry. The other four, I had no idea who they were.

Liam stood up. "Hey Alice," he smiled. "This is Sasha, my girlfriend, Erin, Zayn's girlfriend, Serena's Niall's girlfriend, and Allyce is Louis' girlfriend. Girls, this is Alice, and we all think Harry and Alice fancy each other."

I blushed as the word, "fancy" popped into my head as 'like' in British terms. I stole a glance at Harry, noticing his deep blush too. At least I wasn't the only one.

Serena stood up and walked over to me. "Hi love! I'm Serena," she said, holding out her hand. I noticed her accent was American, just like mine. The boys must be rubbing off on her..

I smiled, happy I wasn't the only girl. "Hey, I'm Alice," I said, shaking her hand. "How's it going?"  
"Pretty good, what about you?"  
"Wonderful," I grinned, feeling like I'd just gotten a new friend. This was going to be a fun day.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888

I know this was small...sorry :\ hope you like this though!


	8. Chapter 8

_**I know I've said this is discontinued before, but this time I'm positive it is.**_

_**I have no inspiration to write this story anymore. I'm sorry. Plus, if you go to the reviews, there's one saying something about no real people? yeah...that's right xD**_

_**so...you can still read my stuffs here...I have a few more Harry Styles fanfics :)**_

_**The Rebel: 9347822-the-rebel**_

_**The Babysitter: 9053619-the-babysitter**_

_**again, I'm sorry. **_

_**~Mo xx**_


End file.
